Reinforced, corrugated paper board sheet material has been employed in the construction of various types of buildings in recent years, taking form of roof and side panels having structural rigidity and capable of sustaining normal loads. This has resulted in the construction of buildings formed almost entirely of paper board panels without the necessity of conventional metal or wood frames allowing on site erection or assembly of prefabricated modular sections premanufactured at factories remote from the building site.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,852 Mar. 26, 1974 Nicoll, Jr. describes a building constructed of precut, foldable, site erected waterproof and weather proof fiberglass reinforced, resin treated, paper board panels in the form of triangular roof trusses and rectangular end and side panels fastened in serial abutting fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,485 Apr. 2, 1974 Yates is directed to a building roof structure made of paper board material. The structure is formed of a series of modular sections or trusses assembled to support or form a cover over a building area. Each section or truss is formed of a sheet of relatively heavy paper board having a planar surface, with downturned opposite flanges at the edges thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,639 Oct. 31, 1978 Barrell describes a building constructed from precut and scored sheets which are folded into panels and used for both the side walls and roof. The patent specifically teaches the roof construction, the anchoring of the side walls to the footing and construction of the double panel window sill.
In all these earlier constructions of paperboard buildings, various sections are assembled together and secured by using special anchor ties, clamps and fasteners. In some cases, wooden beams are used on which paper boards are nailed or secured by metal fasteners. Although glues and adhesives are mentioned in some patents, they are used in connections with fasteners or nails.
The invention is directed to light panel building construction in which no mechanical fasteners, clamps, ties, nails are used to assemble together light construction panel sections, such as paper board, fiber board, plastic board, etc. Instead, specially designed tracks are used to put two or more sections together. Adhesive is applied the tracks so that when a panel section is inserted, a very firm anchorage is obtained. Tracks are used between the roof section and the wall section and between the footing and the wall section.
In typical construction of low cost buildings such as temporary shelters, sheds, shacks etc., connecting the roof system to the wall system always poses problem. Roofs often disconnect from the wall top plate of structures during a degree of high wind, due to an insufficient fastening system. The invention proposes the use of tracks which provide very strong locking mechanism of the two or more sections and yet it also provide very easy erection by any unskilled persons at any building site.